Display apparatuses in vehicles, in which a virtual image visible to an observer is generated by the fact that light is projected by a projection unit onto a mirror-coated surface, are conventional. In this context, a virtual image visible to a viewer is created behind the plane of the mirror. A unit for light generation and projection that is necessary for this purpose is generally arranged in the dashboard of the vehicle, i.e. behind the steering wheel and below the windshield. Vehicle data, e.g. the present vehicle speed, are displayed in such a display. On the one hand the windshield, or on the other hand additional reflective elements (called combiners), are used as the reflective surfaces onto which the virtual image is projected.